4th Marine Expeditionary Force
United Earth Federation :7th Battalion, 5th Military Brigade - Special Operations Command |hostile = If provoked |location = DSS Aleksander Anywhere Freedom Star}}The IV Marine Expeditionary Force was the UEF Marine Corps' first MAGTF. Missions The missions of the 4th Marines was *Capture enemy leaders *Provide security *Storming the area Members Only Savior Company, Misfit Company, Commander Mosin, and Colonel Morgan are the only ones to have names; the others were just callsigns. 5th Marine Battalion/Savior Company *Chief Warrant Commander/Captain Grant Dimitri Victor Sherman; commander of the 4th Marines. *Colonel/Colonel Petty Officer Valery Makarov; second-in-command of the 4th Marines. *Master Sergeant Andrew Marston; rifleman *Master Sergeant Shaun Benson; rifleman *Staff sergeant Scarlet James Twilight Rangers; explosives specialist and rifleman. *Sergeant Dimitri Harkov Petrenko; map coordinator and machine gunner. *Sergeant Sandy Nelson; riflewomen *Sergeant Charles LeBanke; psychic support gunner. *Sergeant Joseph Maxwell; support machine gunner. *Corporal Andrey Harkov Petrenko; drunk submachine gunner. *Corporal Alexei Ulyanov; pilot on-board his Hind, known as Vladimir Putin (Hind). *Specialist-Private Grant Jonathan; shooter for Savior 1-6. *Specialist Sindy Waters; explosives specialist *Private Grant Francis; shooter for Savior 1-7. *Private Bashar al-Bubabi; assault rifleman and grenadier. *Private Lee ImLay; recruit and rifleman. *Private Lily Fletcherson; designated marksman ''Battlefield 3''-referenced transferees *Colonel Garrison; United States Marine Corps regiment leader. *Captain Quinton Cole; a US marine transferee and commander of the 1st Marine Division. *Captain Joseph Brady; Captain of USMC unit Haymaker. *Lieutenant/Weapon System Office Jennifer Hawkins; weapons system offficer of the U.S. Navy. *Staff sergeant Henry Blackburn; assault rifleman of Misfit 1-3. *Sergeant Steve Campo; gunner of Misfit 1-3, apparently called "Multi-Gunner Campo" by CWC Sherman. *Sergeant Jonathan Miller; tank commander of the 1st Tank Division. *Private 1st Class David Montes; Misfit 1-3 machine gunner. *Private 1st Class/Seaman Apprentice Christian Matkovic; U.S. Navy explosive ordnance specialist. *Private 1st Class Ingham; Jonathan Miller's advisor. *Private Jack Chaffin; assault rifleman of Misfit 1-3. *Dimitri Mayakovsky; a Russian GRU operative, also known as Dima by his commanding officer and "That Radiation-Poisoned Bastard/Victim" by both Sherman and Makarov. *Vladimir Kamarivsky; GRU commanding officer of Dima and Kiril. *Kiril Petrenko; Russian GRU operative, apparently called Kiril Petrenko by personnel of the 4th Marines and its transferees until that name was the name. Known for being "the wildest-insaniest-craziest driver" by the UEF, the 4th Marines, and the Mosin Squadron. 10th Marine Aircraft Wing/Mosin Squadron *Commander Dimitri Mosin Tubakov; commander of the Mosin Squadron *Mosin 1-1 *Mosin 1-2 *Mosin 1-3 *Mosin 1-4 *Mosin 1-5 *Mosin 2-1 *Mosin 2-2 *Mosin 2-3 *Mosin 2-4 *Mosin 2-5 *Mosin 3-1 *Mosin 3-2 *Mosin 3-3 *Mosin 3-4 *Mosin 3-5 9th Marine Logistics Group/Crown Battalion *Colonel Jonathan Morgan; commander of the Crown Battalion *Crown 1-1 *Crown 1-2 *Crown 1-3 *Crown 1-4 *Crown 1-5 *Crown 1-6 *Crown 1-7 *Crown 1-8 *Crown 1-9 *Crown 2-1 *Crown 2-2 *Crown 2-3 *Crown 2-4 *Crown 2-5 *Crown 2-6 *Crown 2-7 *Crown 2-8 *Crown 2-9 Weapons Rifles *M4A1 *M16A4 *AK-47 *AK-74 *XM8 Submachine Guns *AKS-74u *MP5 *AKS-74u Grenadier *P90 (in the case of containment breaches) Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW *RPD Shotguns *SPAS-12 *W1000 Sniper Rifles *Barrett .50 Cal *Dragunov SVD *M40A3 Pistols *M9 Beretta *Makarov *USP .45 Misc./Utility Weapons *Riot Shields *SMAW *RPG-7 *Javelin missile launchers *Stinger missile launchers Vehicles Light Vehicles *Humvee *Bradley *Vodnik Heavy Vehicles *MBT-70 *M1 Abrams *Black Eagle Helicopters *Blackhawk *Seaknight *Apache *Hind *Mi-27 *Super Cobra Planes *F-22 *A-10 variants **A-10 Warthog **A-10 Shadowbolt **A-10 Wonderbolt Appearance in stories *Saw's Pregnancy Extravaganza *SCP: Operation Gotterdammerung Harmony Warrior Program The 4th MEF is subject to the Harmony Warrior Program, where they use the modified Twilight Land Warrior outfits and equipments. However, the 4th MEF will still use the same weapons as opposed to the original Twilight Land Warrior weapons. Gallery Faction USMC.png|4th MEF logo Lee ImLay orders Blackburn to get on the ground for food inspections.png|Calliope and ImLay Miller waiting for hostile forces, who are eating their lunch.jpeg|Jonathan Miller Sanders 1.jpg|Astronaut Sherman CNCG Crusader Beta (Leopard).png|Leopard tanks, one of them is used by Jonathan Miller Captain Grant Dimitri Victor Sherman.jpeg|Captain Sherman, leading the troops Captain Sherman and Colonel Makarov.jpeg|Sherman and Makarov Breeching and CQB.jpg|Sherman and the 4th MEF 4th Marines.jpeg|4th MEF forces fighting back Mobile Task Forces Graf-Zeppelin-2.jpg|DSS Aleksander, the flagship of the UEF and the 4th MEF Marines_chainsaw.jpg|4th MEF and Black Guards breaching Blackhawk_in_The_only_easy_day....png|4th MEF Marines and PI-6 being deployed UH-60_deploying_Marines_All_In_COD4.png|4th MEF deploys from Black Hawk Marine_prone.jpg|Sherman proning Cod4_Marine_1.png|Colonel Valery Makarov Cod4_Marine_2.png|Valery opens fire Cod4_Marine_3.png|Makarov taking cover Marine_MP5.jpg|Sherman standing Trivia *The A-10 Wonderbolt and the A-10 Shadowbolt was a reference to the Wonderbolts and the Shadowbolts, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *The 4th Marines were to appear in SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others. **The story also marks the beginning of Battlefield 3's US Armed Forces and Russian GRU operatives, which Scarlet thought it was "an accident or just a fucking transfer". *The force was later revealed that, after hostile and armed D-class personnel and research personnel fired upon MTF Thera-12, has been sent by Admiral Calliope, who authorizes the operation against former D-class personnel and research personnel.Operation The Black Sun *Savior Company, alongside Commander Mosin, Colonel Morgan, and the Battlefield 3-like characters, has names. The elements above only have callsigns. *The 4th MEF and others mentions of a Captain Britannia. References Category:Factions Category:Military Category:UEF Armed Forces Category:United Earth Federation Category:SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others